Circle of Love
by sepuluh3belas
Summary: Take 4 update ! WonKyu/BL/RnR/DLDR/


Circle of Love – Take 4

By: sepuluh3belas

Genre: Romance

Rate: PG 15

Main cast: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Jinra (OC)

Disclaimer: Cerita ini punya saya, jika ada kesamaan dalam hal tokoh, cerita dan sebagainya dikarenakan faktor yang tidak di sengaja. Dan ini hanya khayalan saya belaka.

Siwon punya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun punya Siwon, sedangkan WonKyu punya wks… Hehehe.. ^^

Warning: BL, OOC, AU, abal, alay, typo, jauh dari EYD dsb.

Don't Like, don't read !

Dilarang membashing WonKyu jika ingin hidup tenang!

(=￣▽￣=)Ｖ

.

.

CoL

sepuluh3belas©2014

Totally Reserved

.

.

* * *

.

This is a long chap~~~~ but happy reading ^^

.

.

"Hyung~~~ aku merindukanmu."

Kalimat itu terus berputar-putar dalam benak dan pikiran Siwon. Dan setiap ia mengingat tiga kata tersebut Siwon tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Entahlah rasanya sangat menyenangkan mendengar kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kecupan Kyuhyun dipipinya saat itu juga membuat Siwon tersenyum. Sentuhan singkat dari bibir Kyuhyun sanggup membuatnya mengigil.

"Lama-lama kau bisa dikira orang gila karena senyum-senyum sendiri?" Siwon hanya melirik sekilas saat Donghae masuk dan duduk di hadapannya. "Kau seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sepertinya undangan siap di kirim."

"Mwo?! Apa maksudmu?" Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Donghae. Ada ucapan sahabatnya yang membuat Siwon penasaran.

"Kapan undangan akan dikirim?" Sahut Donghae.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Jatuh cinta."

"Ah itu. Jadi kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta? Aigo aku jadi penasaran gadis seperti apa yang akhirnya membuatmu luluh." Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap Siwon yang kini menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Sudahlah." Jawab Siwon yang kini sedang memainkan ponselnya. Ia sedang memandangi foto-foto Kyuhyun yang kemarin sempat ia ambil diam-diam. Dan Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang baru ia liat saat ini.

"Tsk. Kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta sajangnim." Donghae berkata lagi setelah melihat kelakuan atasan juga sahabatnya.

"Kau sok tahu. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan tentang jatuh cinta jika kau sendiri tidak pernah terlihat sedang berkencan."

"Oh ayolah Choi Siwon. Kau tidak perlu berpengalaman dalam hal jatuh cinta untuk melihat dan mengatakan bahwa orang lain sedang jatuh cinta. Dan ingat aku sahabatmu, aku mengenalmu. Dan senyumanmu mengatakan kalau kau sedang bahagia hanya dengan memikirkan orang yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. Terakhir kau seperti ini saat sebelum stella meninggal."

Siwon mencoba meresapi ucapan sahabatnya. Saat ini ia memang merasa bahagia hanya dengan melihat foto dan memikirkan Kyuhyun. Hal sama yang pernah ia rasakan untuk Stella kekasihnya jaman SMA hingga Kuliah. Namun tuhan lebih menyayanginya karna tepat di hari jadi mereka yang ke 4 gadis itu mengalami kecelakaan dan tewas di tempat. Mengingatnya saja masih membuat Siwon berjengit.

Namun apa yang di rasakannya kali ini memang sedikit berbeda. Benar jika ia bahagia hanya dengan melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Ia juga bahagia saat Kyuhyun mengatakan ia merindukannya. Dan Siwon juga sangat senang memandangi wajah Kyuhyun. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu dini jika harus mengatakan bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta. Dan jika orang yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah Kyuhyun itu berarti dirinya adalah seorang gay. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Sepertinya Siwon tanpa sadar mengatakan isi pikirannya. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Choi Siwon. Aish kau ini tampan dan pintar tapi untuk urusan cinta kau sangat lamban."

"Hae-ah, kau bilang tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak seharusnya?" Siwon menegakan tubuhnya dan memandang serius Donghae.

"Maksudmu?" Donghae sedikit mengerutkan dahi dan beberapa detik kemudian matanya melebar seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke meja Siwon. "Astaga. Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta dengan adikmu sendiri?!"

Sebuah sentilan keras mendarat di dahi Donghae. Pria itu mengusap-usap dahinya yang menjadi korban kekekaran tangan Siwon. "Kenapa memukulku!"

"Karna berbicara denganmu hanya membuatku pusing. Sudah sana kembali bekerja."

"Tsk. Arra. Tapi yang aku katakan benar Siwon coba kau tanyakan hatimu." Donghae segera beranjak pergi. Namun baru beberapa detik tubuhnya menghilang di balik pintu Donghae kembali menyembulkan kepalanya. "Tapi serius orang itu bukan Heerinkan?" Kali ini sebuah buku melayang dari tangan Siwon dan mendarat di pintu tepat saat Donghae menarik kepalanya.

.

.

.

Siwon memandangi tangannya yang kini di genggam oleh Jinra. Gadis itu mengajaknya menonton sebuah Film. Siwon sadar sejak ia dan Jinra memutuskan untuk mencoba memulai sebuah hubungan ia belum pernah sekalipun mengajak Jinra keluar. Selalu Jinra yang memulainya. Siwon juga menyadari bahwa bentuk hubungannya saat ini dengan Jinra adalah karna gadis itu akan menjadi tunangannya. Dan mereka sama-sama sepakat untuk bersama.

Namun saat ini tidak ada sama sekali keinginan dalam dirinya untuk menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat di sisinya. Beda dengan perasaannya saat mengenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Siwon semakin di buat bingung dengan perasaannya. Sepertinya ia memang harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Jinra agar terbiasa. Bukankah cinta bisa hadir karena terbiasa.

"Oppa ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Siwon menatap Jinra yang duduk di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah restorant tidak jauh dari bioskop. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang Jinra memulai percakapan. "Sebenarnya beberapa hari lalu kau membawa Kyunnie kemana. Aku bukan ingin tahu apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan adikku. Hanya saja apa saat pergi denganmu kemarin ia memakan sesuatu atau melakukan sesuatu?"

Siwon merasa sesuatu terjadi setelah ia mengantar Kyuhyun pulang saat itu. Dan pria itu tidak memberitahukannya. "Memangnya ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Jinra meminum air untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang sedikit kering mendengar nada khawatir dalam suara Siwon. Sadarlah Cho Jinra. Tentu saja pria itu khawatir. "Sudah ku duga Kyunnie tidak memberitahumu. Setelah kau mengantarnya, keesokan harinya Kyuhyun panas tinggi. Kami semua panik karna Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau di bawa kerumah sakit." Siwon menahan nafas mendengar ucapan Jinra. "Tapi oppa tenang saja ia sudah lebih baik saat ini." Jinra mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan Siwon.

"Oleh karna itu aku bertanya apa kemarin ia memakan sesuatu yang aneh atau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya. Karna ini pertama kalinya ia kembali panas tinggi setahun belakangan." Jinra menghela nafas. Sementara Siwon hanya mendengarkan tanpa bermaksud menyela. Ia tahu masih ada yang ingin di katakan Jinra. Siwon hanya berusaha menahan perasaan sesak yang kini menghimpit dadanya.

"Kondisi Kyuhyun tidak sebaik kelihatannya oppa. Sejak kecil ia punya masalah dengan kesehatannya. Di tambah dengan kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu." Jinra menghela nafas sejenak. Kejadian itu masih terasa menyakitkan untuk di ingat. "Ia terhimpit mobil yang ia kendarainya dan membuat beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Hal itu sempat membuatnya koma selama satu bulan."

Wajah Siwon mengeras mendengar Kyuhyun pernah koma. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu hal itu. Dan saat ini ia ingin sekali meninju sesuatu untuk meluapkan perasaanya.

"Setelah kejadian itu dokter memvonis Kyuhyun dengan Pneumothorax Trauma karena kecelakaan yang di alaminya. Oleh karna itu ia tidak di perkenankan melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya kelelahan."

"Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang bisa Siwon katakan. Tiba-tiba saja otaknya menjadi lumpuh seketika. Saat ini yang ia inginkan adalah melihat sendiri kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Oppa tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku memberitahukannya agar lain kali oppa bisa melarang Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal aneh. Ia sedikit keras kepala jika punya suatu keinginan dan terkadang sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan orang lain." Jinra tersenyum lembut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan kembali mengenggam tangan Siwon.

"Jangan khawatir oppa ia sudah tidak apa-apa. Jika kau ingin melihatnya sehabis dari sini kau bisa mampir kerumah. Kyuhyun terkadang suka menyimpan sendiri apa yang di rasakannya. Jadi wajar saja jika ia tidak memberitahumu."

Siwon tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih Jinra-ah. Dan maafkan aku, lain kali aku akan berhati-hati."

"Sudahlah jangan menyalahkan dirimu oppa." Ucapan Jinra terhenti saat seorang pelayan mulai menghidangkan makanan. "Hari ini aku juga terpaksa meninggalkannya karena ini adalah film perdana sahabatku." Jinra menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah mari kita makan."

Siwon menikmati makanannya dengan hambar. Nafsu makannya hilang bersama dengan hembusan nafasnya setelah mendengar cerita Jinra. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat melihat sendiri kondisi Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan nafas kencang berusaha menghilangkan sesak di dadanya. Dan tindakannya itu tidak luput dari perhatian Jinra.

"Sepi sekali?" Siwon bertanya saat mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Cho.

"Appa sepertinya ada di ruangan kerjanya. Dan umma menemaninya. Kau mau menyapa mereka?"

"Annie nanti saja."

"Kalau begitu aku antar ke kamar Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia masih tidur. Kau bangunkan saja oppa sudah waktunya ia minum obat." Ucap Jinra.

Saat ini mereka sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. "Masuklah oppa. Aku akan menyusul setelah berganti pakaian. Jika butuh apa-apa aku di sebelah." Jinra menunjuk kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kanan. "Aku tinggal oppa." Jinra segera beranjak menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Siwon yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu bertuliskan Q's area dengan tokoh game di sebelahnya.

Siwon menatap ragu pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang sudah di buka sedikit oleh Jinra. Ia menghembuskan nafas sebelum mendorong pelan pintu berwarna putih itu. Ini pertama kali Siwon melihat kamar Kyuhyun. Ruangan bernuansa baby blue itu terlihat manis untuk kamar seorang pria. Namun terasa cocok jika Kyuhyunlah sang pemilik.

Siwon mengamati ruangan tersebut setelah menutup pintu perlahan. Di sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah pintu yang sepertinya pintu kamar mandi dan tampaknya juga berfungsi sebagai kamar ganti tempat menyimpan pakaian karna ia sama sekali tidak melihat lemari besar di kamar tersebut. Disebelahnya terdapat sebuah lemari kaca berisi buku-buku dan miniatur tokoh game yang bersisian dengan sebuah meja yang cukup besar lengkap dengan komputer dan perlengkapan lain yang Siwon tahu untuk Kyuhyun berkerja.

Selanjutnya terdapat jendela besar yang sepertinya terhubung dengan balkon. Ranjang Kyuhyun sendiri berada memanjang di sebelah kanan. Disisi kanan-kiri ranjang terdapat nakas kecil sementara di sisi kiri dekat pintu masuk terdapat lemari yang kali ini seperti berisi koleksi game dan beberapa dvd. Karna disana terdapat sebuah mini home theater. Dan semua itu di dominasi warna putih.

Siwon berjalan perlahan ke ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sisi kiri pria yang masih memejamkan mata itu dengan lembut seolah takut menganggu sang penghuni. Ia mengamati wajah putih Kyuhyun yang terlihat pucat. Alis matanya yang tebal dan selalu membuat tatapannya terlihat tajam. Hidung mancung yang di temani dengan bibir merah cherry yang kini pucat dan kering. Dengan perlahan ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah rambut coklat Kyuhyun dan membelainya pelan. Sesak kembali menyeruak dalam dadanya. Ada begitu banyak rasa yang ia tidak mengerti.

Namun satu hal yang ia pahami. Ia tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini. Siwon hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum seperti beberapa hari lalu. Siwon kembali mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Menyentuh pipi pria itu hanya dengan punggung telunjuknya dengan lembut seolah takut bahwa tindakannya akan menyakiti Kyuhyun yang kini mulai mengerjapkan mata. Sepertinya ia terbangun.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan sinar lampu. Ia tidak tahu berapa lama tertidur dan ia juga tidak sadar dengan sebuah obsidian yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping mengenali suara berat Siwon. "Hyung."

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu." Siwon tersenyum lembut. Ia gemas dengan wajah Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Sebentar hyung." Kyuhyun yang menyadari tampilannya sangat kacau mengubur dirinya dalam selimut. Hal itu membuat Siwon tertawa pelan. Sementara di dalam selimut Kyuhyun berusaha merapihkan rambut dan berharap tidak ada hal aneh di wajahnya. Setelahnya ia kembali menurunkan selimutnya namun hanya sebatas hidung. Hal itu kembali membuat Siwon tertawa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sakit setelah kita pergi bersama?" Siwon segera menuntut penjelesan seraya membantu Kyuhyun bersandar di headboard ranjang. Hal yang justru membuat wajah Kyuhyun terlihat memerah menahan malu.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Dan aku tidak mungkin selalu mengadu padamu ketika aku sakit. Itu tidak penting. Memangnya aku siapa. Itu hanya akan menganggumu." Jawab Kyuhyun dalam satu tarikan nafas. Tatapan Siwon kali ini bener-benar mengintimidasinya. Membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Ada apa dengannya.

"Tentu saja itu penting." Ucap Siwon tegas memaksa Kyuhyun menatap pria yang kini sedang mengelus lembut rambutnya. "Itu penting karna kau…" Telah menyita seluruh perhatianku. Membiarkan hati dan pikiranku hanya terpusat kepadamu. Ingin sekali Siwon mengatakan hal itu. Tapi entah mengapa ia takut. Takut akan perasaanya sendiri dan tentu saja takut akan reaksi Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Jadi tentu saja itu penting." Pada akhirnya hanya itulah kata-kata yang mampu ia ucapkan.

Adik. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sesak mendengar kata adik. Mengetahui bahwa Siwon hanya menganggapnya adik. Bukankah itu benar. Sejak kecil ia bukankah senang jika memiliki kakak seperti Siwon. Sepertinya karena demam pikirannya jadi sedikit kacau. Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Membuat Siwon gemas dan akhirnya mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Dan satu lagi. Suatu saat kau harus menceritakan bagaimana kau bisa kecelakaan." Kyuhyun tahu pasti Jinra sudah menceritakannya pada Siwon namun ia senang karena pria itu ingin mendengarnya langsung dari dirinya.

Jinra menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun perlahan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana kemudian memejamkan mata. Ada sesuatu yang menganggunya. Ia benar-benar tertarik dengan perlakuan Siwon terhadap adiknya dan juga cara Kyuhyun menatap Siwon. Ia baru kali ini melihat tatapan seperti itu pada adiknya.

Tatapan mendamba dan manja yang biasanya hanya ia perlihatkan pada dirinya dan orang tua mereka. Sementara untuk Siwon ia tidak tahu apakah itu memang sikap wajar yang biasa ia lakukan karena Jinra sendiri belum begitu mengenal pria bermarga Choi itu. Sekali lagi Jinra menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Kemudian berbalik dan kembali membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Waktunya minum obat." Ucap Jinra. Ia meletakan nampan yang ia bawa di atas nakas. Siwon memundurkan duduknya agar Jinra bisa duduk. Gadis itu duduk mengahadapnya dengan tangan kanan melingkar di atas kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja nunna." Ucap Kyuhyun saat tangan kanan kakaknya menyentuh dahinya.

"Terserah." Jinra meletakan tangan kirinya di dahinya dan dahi Kyuhyun menyamakan suhu tubuhnya dengan adiknya. "Panasmu sudah turun. Tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah."

Kyuhyun menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan saat melihat Siwon tertawa. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan. "Ah. Sepertinya suhu kamar ini mulai terlalu panas." Ucap Kyuhyun asal.

"Benarkah. Kalau begitu nanti aku akan mematikan penghangatnya." Tatapan Jinra beralih kepada Siwon. "Oh iya oppa. Appa dan umma sudah tahu kau disini. Karena ini sudah malam mereka memintamu menginap. Kau bisa menggunakan kamar tamu di sebelah kamar Kyuhyun. Atau jika kau mau kau bisa tidur di kamar Kyuhyun." Ucapan Jinra membuat Kyuhyun terbatuk. Sementara kakaknya itu hanya terkekeh. "Itu kalau kau bersedia tidur dengan orang sakit." Lanjut Jinra.

"Kau mengatakannya seperti aku mengidap penyakit menular nunna." Jinra tertawa mendengar gerutuan adiknya.

"Apa itu berarti kau mengijinkan aku untuk tidur bersamamu?" Ucapan Siwon membuat Jinra dan Kyuhyun menatap pria itu lekat. Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun sibuk mengatur jantungnya yang tiba-tiba kembali berdetak kencang. Ia khawatir Jinra dan Siwon bisa mendengarnya. Sementara Jinra tidak menyangka Siwon akan mengatakan hal itu. Hey. Lagipula apa yang harus di khawatirkannya. Ia tidak sedang membiarkan adik perempuannya tidur di temani seorang laki-laki.

"Aku bercanda." Ucap Siwon memecah keheningan. "Aku rasa Kyuhyun butuh istirahat. Kau bisa mengantarku kekamar tamu Jinra-ah."

Jinra tersenyum. "Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus minum obat dulu Kyunnie." Jinra dan Siwon tertawa melihat Kyuhyun mengkerucutkan bibirnya namun tetap menelan pil berwarna-warni dari tangan Jinra.

Langkah Siwon terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Ia baru saja dari dapur untuk mengambil minum. Perlahan ia membukanya sekedar untuk mengecek apakah Kyuhyun sudah tidur. Namun yang ia lihat pria itu justru sedang memandangi sebuah buku.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Siwon saat akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria tersebut. Kyuhyun menurunkan bukunya dan menatap Siwon dengan senyumnya. "Hyung sendiri?" Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun justru balik bertanya.

"Aku habis dari dapur dan ingin mengecek apa kau baik-baik saja. Apa yang sedang kau baca?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk sisi kanannya yang kosong.

"Kemarilah Hyung." Siwon menurut lalu duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak bisa tidur. Bacakan ini untukku." Kyuhyun menyerahkan buku yang di pegangnya kepada Siwon. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah buku dongeng untuk anak kecil. Siwon mengerutkan alis membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau ingat dengan buku itu?'

Siwon menatap kyuhyun lalu menatap buku dongeng itu bingung. "Kau tidak ingat?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Melihat Siwon hanya diam Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya. "Itu adalah buku yang sering kau bacakan sebelum aku tidur saat kau menginap dirumahku dulu. Terakhir kau membacakannya seminggu sebelum kau pergi. Saat orang tuamu menitipkanmu kepada orang tuaku karena ada urusan mendadak."

Siwon tersenyum. Ia mengingatnya. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah bosan dengan dongeng yang di pegangnya ini. "Baiklah. Untuk menebus kesalahanku yang pergi tanpa pamit sekarang aku akan membacakannya untukmu." Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya dikepala ranjang bersiap untuk memulai ceritanya. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku saat Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Siwon. Siwon pun otomatis membuka lengan kirinya saat kepala Kyuhyun menyusup menjadikannya sandaran.

"Dulu seperti inikan?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum seraya menarik selimut. Ia hanya berharap Kyuhyun tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang saat ini sedang bekerja lebih cepat. Siwon sangat gugup. Ini adalah interaksi paling dekat sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu kembali. Siwon menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"Hyung~~" Suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi ucapan Siwon yang baru saja akan memulai ceritanya. Pria itu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Siwon. "Kenapa jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali?" Mata Siwon melebar mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Namun yang membuatnya terganggu bukan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun bisa mendengar detak jantungnya. Melainkan wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. Pria itu menatapnya seperti anak kecil yang penasaran dengan sesuatu. Belum lagi bibir pucat Kyuhyun yang tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Siwon hanya perlu menundukan wajah untuk dapat menyesap dan melumat bibir yang kini terlihat begitu menggoda. Membuat bibir pucat itu memerah karena hisapannya.

"Apa itu karena bersamaku? Karena jantungku juga berdetak kencang saat bersamamu hyung." Suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Ia mengerjapkan mata. Oh god. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Siwon berdehem pelan untuk menormalkan suaranya, tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Bahwa jantungnya juga berdetak lebih cepat saat bersamanya. Mungkinkah pria itu merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang di rasakannya. Tapi memang apa yang dirasakannya untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon berusaha mengabaikan suara hatinya menjawab pikirannya. "Hyung akan mulai membacanya."

Kyuhyun merasakan sakit jauh dalam hatinya saat Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sepertinya pikirannya salah. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain dan berusaha menutup mata. Beruntung pengaruh obat yang di minum Kyuhyun mulai bekerja. Sehingga ia bisa mengabaikan rasa sesak yang kini menghimpitnya. Siwon yang menyadari nafas teratur Kyuhyun melirik sekilas pria yang kini sudah terlelap. Ia meletakan buku dongeng di nakas. Kemudian dengan perlahan menggeser posisi Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya nyaman.

Siwon menarik selimut hingga dada Kyuhyun lalu duduk di pinggir mengamati pria yang kini terlelap dengan damai. Lama Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun seraya memikirkan perasaannya saat ini. Dan semakin Siwon yakin akan perasaanya semakin ia takut dengan apa yang terjadi. Ini tidak bisa di biarkan. Ia harus segera meluruskan perasaannya.

"Selamat malam Kyu. Dan aku juga merindukanmu." Siwon beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun setelah mengecup dahi pria itu dan mengatakan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan untuk membalas ucapan Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau belum tidur oppa?" Jinra menghampiri Siwon yang baru saja keluat dari kamar adiknya. "Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengeceknya setelah dari dapur. Kau sendiri belum tidur?"

"Ah aku juga habis dari dapur. Kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu oppa. Selamat malam." Jinra baru saja akan membalikkan tubuhnya saat Siwon menahannya. Jinra menahan nafas saat Siwon kini berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Ia baru menyadari ia begitu kecil di hadapan Siwon. Namun hal yang di lakukan Siwon berikutnya sanggup membuat kaki Jinra melunak.

"Selamat malan Jinra-ah. Mimpi indah." Ucap Siwon seraya mengecup dahi Jinra yang kini mematung. Setelahnya Siwon berlalu dan menghilang di kamar tamu.

"Selamat pagi. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

Jinra mengerjapkan mata mendengar suara orang yang hadir dalam mimpinya. Siwon sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memandangnya dengan senyum yang di hiasi lesung pipi. Jinra menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia malu sekali dengan penampilannya saat ini.

"Oppa sedang apa disini. Aigo aku malu sekali." Siwon tertawa memdengar ucapan Jinra.

"Untuk apa malu. Bukankah jika kita menikah hal seperti ini akan setiap hari terjadi?" Wajah Jinra memerah mendengar Siwon mengatakan kata menikah. Entah apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat Siwon berubah seperti ini.

Namun ia sangat senang jika Siwon memutuskan untuk serius dengan hubungan mereka. Dan mencoba bersikap layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Bersiaplah. Umma dan appa sudah siap diruang makan." Jinra mengangguk dan membiarkan Siwon pergi. Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup, ia menggigit selimut menahan rasa senang yang kini merayapi hatinya. Jinra merasa ia mulai terjerumus lebih dalam terhadap pesona Choi Siwon.

"Aigo kalian serasi sekali. Cepatlah menikah dan beri umma cucu." Nyonya Cho berseru senang saat Siwon dan Jinra datang bersama untuk sarapan.

"Ais umma!" Jinra memeluk ibunya karna malu. Sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri tuan Cho.

"Selamat pagi Siwon. Bagaimana tidurmu?" Ucap tuan Cho yang kini sudah menurunkan koran yang sejak tadi di bacanya. "Selamat pagi appa. Maaf terlambat. Dan aku tidur dengan nyenyak." Jawab Siwon ramah.

"Oppa duduklah."

Siwon duduk di sebalah kiri Jinra yang sudah menempati kursinya di sebelah kiri appanya. Sementara nyonya Cho duduk di sebelah kanan suaminya diapit Kyuhyun yang duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon karna sebenarnya kursi yang Siwon tempati adalah kursi yang biasa ia gunakan. "Pagi Kyuhyun-ah." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil menjawab sapaan Siwon. Sementara Jinra hanya mengangkat bahu saat ummanya meminta penjelasan tentang sikap Kyuhyun pagi ini.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyunnie?" Kyuhyun menatap appanya dan tersenyum manis. "Seperti yang appa lihat aku sudah lebih baik."

"Hari ini kau masih cuti kekantor kan? Umma ingin kau istirahat total."

"Ne umma arraso."

Hening. Suasana meja makan saat ini hanya di hiasi dengan dentingan sendok atau suara nyonya Cho yang menyuruh Siwon menambah makanannya. Kyuhyun sendiri memakan makanannya tanpa selera. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan ucapannya tadi malam. Dan moodnya pagi ini di rusak dengan Jinra dan Siwon yang terlihat semakin akrab. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang. Entahlah Kyuhyun sendiri bingung dengan perasaaanya saat ini.

"Kyunnie ada apa?" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Jinra. "Ada masalah?"

"Memangnya ada apa denganku?" Jinra menatap bingung ummanya.

"Sejak tadi kau makan tanpa melihat apa yang ada di piringmu." Kyuhyun menatap sendok yang hampir masuk kemulutnya. Dan ia sedikit terkejut dengan banyaknya paprika di sendoknya.

"Ah ini. Aku hanya sedang ingin memakannya." Bohong. Jinra tahu betul ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran adiknya itu. Karna Kyuhyun tidak akan memakan paprika sekalipun ia di tawari game palih mahal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum namun ia tidak jadi memasukan sendok tersebut ke mulutnya. "Aku sudah selesai umma. Aku akan beristirahat saja di kamar. Sampai jumpa Hyung." Setelahnya Kyuhyun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya khawatir.

Siwon tahu hal ini ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan mereka tadi malam. Namun Siwon sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan perasaanya saat ini. Siwon sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia tahu Kyuhyun akan terluka jika mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Namun saat ini Siwon belum sanggup menerima apa yang di rasakannya dan hal apa yang akan terjadi jika ia membiarkan perasaannya tumbuh semakin kuat.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dan Jinra yang kini sedang tertawa bersama dari jendela kamarnya. Sepertinya Siwon akan pulang dan Jinra dengan senyum cerianya mengantarkan Siwon. Ada rasa tidak nyaman dalam dirinya yang Kyuhyun tidak tau apa dan kenapa. Entahlah ia tidak mengerti. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, menapak tilas kebersamaannya bersama Siwon dan hal itu dengan cepat membuat sudut bibirnya tersenyum.

Choi Siwon. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian di toilet Kyuhyun sudah merasa ada sesuatu dengan pria itu. Siwon selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman. Tatapan mata pria itu selalu membuat Kyuhyun begitu berharga. Senyumannya selalu membuat Kyuhyun tenang dan pelukannya membuat ia nyaman. Kyuhyun juga menyadari bahwa ia sering tersipu dengan sikap dan perlakuan Siwon. Belum lagi jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja sering berdetak kencang saat bersama Siwon.

Kyuhyun meyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggir jendela. Ia teringat dengan kejadian tadi malam. Dan perasaan di abaikan muncul dalam dirinya. Siwon mungkin tidak berpikir sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Lagipula pria itu hanya menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai adik. Ah lebih tepatnya calon adik ipar. Mengingatnya membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sayatan kecil pada hatinya. Membuatnya sulit bernafas. Kyuhyun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ada apa dengannya mungkinkah secara tidak sadar Kyuhyun mebiarkan pria itu masuk dan menempati hatinya paling dalam. Jika benar itu berarti ia seorang gay. Inikah alasan beberapa pria mendekatinya. Mungkin pria-pria itu sudah mempunyai insting untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang sejenis dengan mereka. Tidak. Jika di pikir-pikir Kyuhyun masih normal. Ia pernah menyukai kakak kelas perempuannya. Ia juga tidak merasa ada yang aneh jika bersama-sama dengan teman-teman dan rekan kerja prianya. Ia hanya seperti ini dengan Siwon. Ya. Choi Siwon.

Mengingat Siwon seketika ada perasaan hangat dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Benarkah ia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan… Tunggu dulu. Jika itu benar maka ia dan Jinra… Tidak. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini tidak mungkin. Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya terbawa suasana dan perasaannya. Ya. Ini mungkin hanya karena ia terlalu bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Siwon. Kalaupun ia benar-benar seorang gay terlalu cepat jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan Siwon. Ya. Pasti ada kesalahan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba ia bisa berpikir seperti ini. Sepertinya karena sakitnya. Kyuhyun melangkah ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Aku harus istirahat."

.

.

.

.

"Oppa! Kyuhyun oppa!"

Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di depan lift kantornya saat sebuah suara memanggilnya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ia melihat seorang gadis tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya. Ia mengenali gadis itu. Choi Heerin. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Heeri menarik nafas dan tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau kerja di sini oppa?"

"Hentikan." Sela Kyuhyun. "Berhenti memanggilku oppa. Entah kenapa panggilan itu tidak enak di dengar jika keluar dari mulutmu." Lanjut Kyuhyun yang merasa telinganya gatal mendengar Heerin memanggilnya oppa. Membuat Heerin mendelik kesal.

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkannya." Ucap Heerin Sinis. Namun berikutnya ia kembali tersenyum manis. "Kau kerja di sini Kyunni?" Goda Heerin.

"Juga jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Setidaknya jangan di kantor."

"Kenapa? Panggilan itu terlihat manis untukmu." Heerin tertawa pelan. Benar kata Jinra menggoda Cho Kyuhyun adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Ada urusan apa kau disini."

"Ah aku ingin memenemui seserorang. Dan aku kesini bersama Siwon oppa. Tapi aku tidak tau sekarang ia di mana."

Mendengar nama Siwon perasaan Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit. Sejak pagi itu ia dan Siwon memang tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung lagi. Beberapa kali ia hanya melihat dari balik jendela kamar saat pria itu mengantarkan Jinra. Sepertinya hubungan keduanya sudah semakin meningkat.

"Kyu ada yang ingin aku… Choi Heerin sedang apa kau disini." Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang menatap seorang pria dengan kulit putih susu. Pria itu segera mendekat ke arah Heerin dan memeluknya. "Aigooo aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya dengan nada teramat ceria.

"Yaks Kim Heechul lepas. Kau mau aku mati?" Heerin berteriak dalam pelukan Heechul. Ia menatap Kyuhyun meminta bantuan namun pria itu hanya terdiam melihat dua orang di depannya. "Bodoh. Kau nyaris membunuhku!" Ucap Heerin keras saat Heechul melepaskannya.

"Sopan sedikit. Aku bahkan lebih tua dari oppamu." Pria yang bernama Heechul itu menyentil dahi Heerin yang di balas dengan Kerucutan di bibi gadis itu.

"Kau bilang rindu padaku. Bukankah kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu. Kenapa terdengar lama sekali." Gerutu gadis itu yang di balas Heechul dengan kekehan.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak aku ketahui." Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja membuka suaranya.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Heechul.

"Kyunnie ini teman masa kecil aku dan Siwon oppa. Dia juga adik dari gadis yang di jodohkan dengan Siwon oppa."

"Oh baguslah kalian akan jadi saudara. Ku pikir kau tertarik kepadanya Kyuhyun-ah. Itu tidak boleh karena dia milikku." Heechul merangkul Heerin yang langsung di tepis gadis itu.

"Berhenti bergurau. Kau tidak bertemu dengan Siwon oppa, chullie? Aku datang bersamanya untuk menemuimu. Tidak ku sangka Kyunnie juga kerja di sini."

Mendengar nama Siwon membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak kencang. Astaga bahkan hanya dengan mendengar namanya di sebut Kyuhyun sudah merasakan efeknya. Beberapa hari ia mencoba menghindari pria itu justru membuat perasaannya semakin kuat dan menimbulkan rasa lain yang bernama rindu.

"Choi Heerin. Sudah ku katakan aku lebih tua dari oppamu jadi panggil aku juga oppa." Protes Heechul. "Anni~~ panggilan oppa terlalu manis. Kau lebih cocok di panggil adjussi." Heechul berniat menyentil jidat Heerin saat gadis itu berseru dan memanggil nama kakaknya. "Ah itu Siwon oppa."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati Siwon sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Mata keduanya sempat beradu panang sebelum Siwon mengalihkan tatatapannya kepada Heerin dan Heechul, dan Kyuhyun mendapati kekosongan dalam dirinya.

"Chullie Hyung. Apa kabar? Tidak ku sangka kau satu kantor dengan Kyuhyun." Siwon menyapa Heechul lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Kau juga apa kabar?"

Kyuhyun terkesiap. "Aku baik-baik saja hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Menyedari kecanggungan kembali diantara mereka berdua Siwon segera menoleh kearah Heechul dan Heerin. "Oh oya Kyu, Heechul hyung adalah teman satu kampusku dan kalian juga berteman."

"Ne hyung. Heechul hyunglah yang membuatku terdampar beberapa waktu lalu."

"Kau mengadu?" Sela Heechul. "Kalau bukan karena gadis ini, aku tidak akan tega meninggalkanmu." Heechul menunjuk Heerin yang kini terlihat bingung. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

"Mana ku tahu kau sedang bersama Kyuhyun. Kau saja yang bodoh."

"Aish anak ini."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Heechul dan Heerin yang kini sibuk perang mata. Tak sengaja pandangan keduanya bertemu membuat Kyuhyun kali ini memalingkan wajah terlebih dahulu. Rasa hangat menjalar di tubuhnya. Ah betapa ia merindukan senyum itu.

"Maaf aku ada urusan tidak bisa menemani kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Oh. Padahal aku ingin mengajak kalian makan berempat" sahut Heerin.

"Ku kira kita akan makan berdua saja." Timpal Heechul membuat Siwon tertawa. Ia tahu temannya ini tertarik dengan adiknya, namun sepertinya Heerin yang terbiasa dengan sikap Heechul yang blak-blakan tidak menyadari perhatian lain dari pria berwajah cantik itu atau gadis itu sengaja menghindar.

Akhirnya setelah pamit mereka bertiga berpisah. Kyuhyun kembali keruangan sementara Siwon, Heerin dan Heechul memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama.

.

.

.

Siwon menenggak habis segelas vodka keduanya. Sedangkan bartender di depannya hanya menggelengkan kepala heran. Masalahnya Siwon jarang sekali meminum alkohol walau ia sering datang ke klub malam milik sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah bos dari sang bartender.

"Kau ada masalah?" Tanya bartender itu dengan tangan yang tetap cekatan meracik minuman untuk pengunjung klub yang kebetulan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bartender yang bername tag Guk jong itu dengan pandangan sedikit tidak fokus. Gukjong sadar bahwa Siwon sudah mulai kacau.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tau." Jawab Siwon. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Klub malam milik sahabatnya yang bernama Yesung yang sedang ramai. Klub malam untuk kalangan atas ini benar-benar di design sangat apik. Di sudut ruangan terdapat panggung kecil tempat DJ memainkan music sementara di tengah ada sebuah dance flour. yang ingin menonton bisa memilih duduk di pinggir-pinggir ruangan. Atau jika ingin lebih privasi ada ruangan lain di dekat Siwon duduk saat ini.

"Hyung tidak datang?"

Gukjong tau siapa yang di maksud hyung oleh Siwon. Tak lain adalah bosnya pemilik klub malam bernama MoBit ini. Nama yang terlalu manis itu sebuah tempat hiburan malam. "Hari ini ia tidak datang. Mungkin jika ia tau kau akan kesini dia akan hadir."

Siwon menganguk-anggukan kepalanya. Matanya kembali menatap sekeliling dan pandangannya menangkap seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini mengacaukan kestabilan hidupnya, memerangkap Siwon dengan sebuah rasa bernama rindu. Walau beberapa hari lalu ia sempat melihat wajah itu namun tidak cukup menghilangkan dahaga akan perasaanya justru membuatnya semakin terpuruk lebih dalam. Hal yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia seperti.

Dengan tertatih Siwon berjalan mendekati orang tersebut yang tengah tersenyum dengan seseorang di sebelahnya. Perasaan tidak suka hadir saat melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Siwon tidak suka ada orang lain yang membuat orang itu tersenyum. Ia berjalan dengan pasti dan saat ia sampai orang itu menoleh kearahnya ia menatap Siwon dengan kilatan mata terkejut.

"Hyung~~ "

.

.

.

"Untuk apa kita ketempat seperti ini Changmin-ah?"

Kyuhyun sibuk menggerutu mengetahui bahwa Changmin sahabatnya ketika kuliah membawanya ke sebuah klub malam. Mereka sepakat bertemu setelah Kyuhyun tau bahwa beberapa hari lalu sahabatnya itu tiba di korea. Yang ia dengar Changmin akan menetap di Korea setelah beberapa tahun belakangan tinggal di Jepang. Namun Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa ia di bawa ke tempat seperti ini.

Kyuhyun memang tidak suka pergi-pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Lebih baik ia tidur di kamarnya yang nyaman. Kalaupun harus ia lebih memilih sebuah cafe. Tapi berhubung ini untuk Changmin maka kali ini ia terima.

"Kenapa? Kau pasti tidak pernah ke tempat seperti ini? Ah aku lupa kau hanya senang tidur bergulung selimut tebal setelah bergadang dengan game tidak jelas." Jawab Chanim. Matanya sibuk memandang ke segala arah untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Pandangannya menatap sekeliling mengikuti pria di sebelahnya. Dan saat ia menoleh ke samping pandangannya di sajikan dengan seorang pria yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia temui. Bukan karena ia membenci orang itu tapi Kyuhyun hanya takut ia tidak bisa menekan perasaannya. Menahannya untuk tidak berlari ke pelukan pria itu. Choi Siwon.

"Hyung~~"

Kyuhyun merutuki otaknya yang kali ini tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk tidak berjalan ke arah Siwon. Sepertinya hatinya kali ini menang. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan heran. Pria itu terlihat kacau dengan mata sedikit merah namun masih bisa mengintimidasi Kyuhyun. Sepertinya pria itu mabuk. Terlihat dari langkahnya yang sedikit goyah. Apakah ini sosok asli Siwon sesungguhnya.

"Hyung, kau mabuk?" Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon. Dan saat tangannya ingin menyentuh pundak pria itu, Siwon ambruk dan jatuh dalam pelukannya. "Hyung!" Kyuhyun sedikit kewalahan menahan berat Siwon. Belum lagi nafas hangat Siwon di lehernya membuat sesuatu bergelenyar dalam perutnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Ucap Changmin yang membantu Kyuhyum menahan Siwon dengan menarik tangan kanan Siwon ke pundaknya. Hal yang sama di lakukan Kyuhyun pada tangan kiri pria yang kini tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ne~~ Dia temanku Min-ah. Dan maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Aku harus membawanya pulang."

"Baiklah. Kau mau ku antar."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan naik taksi."

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Changmin berhasil memasukan Siwon ke dalam taksi. Sepanjang jalan menunju taksi pria itu tidak henti-hentinya menyebut nama Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum.

"Yakin tidak perlu ku temani?" Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Changmin namun ia tidak bisa membiarkan Siwon pulang sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Baiklah. Hati-hati. Jika sudah sampai hubungi aku." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam taksi. Ia duduk samping Siwon yang sudah berhenti meracau.

"Kau mau apa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon sibuk mengambil sesuatu di balik saku jasnya. Pria itu mengerluarkan sebuah kartu dari dompetnya dan memberikannnya kepada Kyuhyun. "Apa ini?" Kyuhyun terlihat bingung melihat sebuah kartu bertuliskan sebuah nama apartement. "Kau punya apartement?"

Setau Kyuhyun Siwon masih tinggal dengan orang tuanya. "Kau mau aku membawamu ke apartement?" Sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya bermonolog sendiri. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyuruh supir taksi untuk menuju alamat yang tertera dalam kartu tersebut yang sepertinya kunci apartement Siwon.

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan dari lobby menuju lantai 13 Kyuhyun sampai juga di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 13-203. Pintu apartement Siwon. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Lalu langsung mengarah ke sebuah kamar yang ia yakini kamar Siwon.

"Aigoo. Hyung kau berat sekali!" gerutu Kyuhyun saat ia melemparkan tubuh Siwon ke ranjang besar yang di dominasi warna hitam dan putih. Kyuhyun duduk di samping Siwon untuk mengatur nafas. Tepat saat ia akan bangun untuk membenarkan posisi Siwon, pria itu menarik Kyuhyun hingga jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun membulatkan mata. Untuk sekejap ia hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari posisi mereka berdua saat ini. Tangan Siwon melingkar di pinggangnya dan menahannya. Sementara Kyuhyun meletakan tangannya di dada bidang Siwon, menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar ia bisa melihat jelas wajah pria yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Dengan ujung jarinya Kyuhyun menyusuri alis tebal Siwon yang akan mengkerut lucu saat pria itu membuat wajahnya terlihat konyol. Sentuhannya berlanjut ke hidung mancung Siwon yang ingin sekali Kyuhyun sentuh dengan hidungnya sendiri. Dan terakhir ke bibir yang selalu mengukir senyum manis. Bagaimana jika bibir ini bertemu dengan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata menyadari semua pemikirannya sendiri. Ia sadar betul apa yang ia rasakan untuk Siwon. Seketika sebuah hantaman keras membuat sesak dadanya. Ia mencoba menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya namun sama sekali tak mengurangi rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa mencegah saat matanya mencoba membantu Kyuhyun mengurangi rasa sesak itu dengan mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening dan menganak sungai di pipinya.

Tsk. Kyuhyun berdecak melihat sikapnya saat ini. Iya seperti seorang gadis yang patah hati saja. Dengan kasar ia menghalau air matanya. Ia berusaha bangkit namun lagi-lagi Siwon menahannya. Dalam sekejap posisi mereka berubah. Kini keduanya tidur menyamping berhadapan masih dengan tangan Siwon yang merangkul Kyuhyun possesive.

"Jangan pergi."

Siwon berguman pelan. Entahlah pria itu sadar atau tidak namun itu sudah menjadi satu alasan untuk Kyuhyun tetap tinggal. "Biarkan aku membantumu." Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon yang mengendur. Dengan cekatan ia melepas jas, dasi dan kancing atas kemeja Siwon agar pria itu nyaman. Begitu juga dengan sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Setelah itu meletakannya di walk in closet.

"Aigoo. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti seorang istri hyung!" Kyuhyun mebuka lemari pakaian Siwon yang berada dalam kamar mandi. Ia harus ganti baju. Siwon pasti tidak akan keberatan kalau Kyuhyun meminjam salah satunya.

Masalahnya di dalam lemari tersebut ternyata belum banyak isinya. Hanya ada beberapa kemeja dan atribut lain yang Siwon gunakan saat bekerja. Akhirnya dengan acak Kyuhyun mengambil kemeja Siwon. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah kemeja putih yang sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya. Setidaknya ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman dengan pakaian bersih. Untunglah Siwon punya beberapa celana pendek sehingga Kyuhyun tidak perlu pusing dengan hal itu.

Setelah selesai berganti baju Kyuhyun kembali ke ranjang Siwon. Dengan pelan ia membenarkan posisi tidur Siwon dan menyelimutinya. Kyuhyun memutuskan tidur di sofa ruang tamu atau mencari kamar lain. Ia baru saja hendak beranjang saat ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya.

"Jangan pergi."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan segalanya. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon lalu beranjak ke sisi ranjang yang kosong. Kyuhyun tidur memunggungi Siwon, baru saja ia memjamkan mata saat ada sepasang tangan menyusup melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin menyangkal. Ia menikmati hangatnya dekapan Siwon membuat Kyuhyun segera terbang ke alam mimpi. Mimpi indah karena ada Choi Siwon di dalamnya.

Pagi ini adalah pagi tercerah dan membahagiakan bagi Siwon. Bahkan cuaca hari ini seakan bersekongkol dengan hatinya karena sinar matahari yang hangat mulai berebut masuk ke kamarnya melalui celah-celah kecil seolah menggambarkan perasaan Siwon saat ini. Betapa bahagianya Siwon saat pertama kali membuka mata wajah Kyuhyunlah yang ia lihat dan terselip keinginan bahwa ini akan terulang untuk hari-harinya ke depan.

Siwon tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada pria manis di hadapannya. Semalam ia tidak mabuk berat. Ia sadar saat Kyuhyun bersusah payah membawanya ke apartement yang beberapa bulan lalu ia beli. Entahlah Siwon hanya ingin berlama-lama dengan Kyuhyun.

Beberapa waktu lalu ia memang menghindari Kyuhyun dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Jinra. Namun Siwon tidak dapat membohongi perasaannya bahwa yang ia inginkan adalah Kyuhyun bukan Jinra. Tubuhnya memang bersama Jinra. Namun hati dan pikirannya hanya tetuju pada Kyuhyun. Mengingat gadis itu membuat Siwon berjengit. Ia sadar bahwa ia akan menyakiti gadis itu dan Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan suka. Ia sudah berusaha namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari pria yang kini masih terlelap di hadapannya.

Benarkah ia jatuh cinta dengan Kyuhyun?

Entahlah yang pasti saat ini ia hanya ingin bersama Kyuhyun. Di pandangnya lagi wajah kyuhyun yang kini mulai terbangun, matanya mengerjap lucu. Dan Siwon pun langsung memejamkan mata. Ia tidak ingin pria itu merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Lalu pandangannya meneliti sekitarnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat wajah Siwon begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Belum lagi tangannya yang kini memeluk Siwon. Seketika Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya memanas. Mulutnya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Menyadari apa yang terjadi Kyuhyun dengan pelan menyingkirkan kedua tangan Siwon yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan segera beranjak pergi dari kamar itu.

"Aigo apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun menenggak habis segelas air putih untuk meredakan detak jantungnya. Hal yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Lama ia berdiam diri di depan meja dapur yang mirip sebuah mini bar kecil sampai ada sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya menariknya untuk bersandar pada dada bidang seorang laki-laki yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Kyuhyun. Choi Siwon.

Seketika ada sesuatu bergejolak dalam perutnya saat nafas hangat Siwon menerpa kulit leher Kyuhyun. Memaksa jatungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Kyuhyun bahkan merasa kakinya mulai melunak. Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk berbalik. Dan tanpa sadar ia sudah bersandar pada Siwon dengan tangan tertumpu diatas kedua tangan Siwon.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepadaku Cho Kyuhyun." Bisik Siwon pelan.

Tak lama Kyuhyun meninggalkannya Siwon pun bangun dan berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dan saat ia melihat pria berdiri membelakanginya Siwon menahan nafas. Demi semua wanita yang berpredikat cantik, Kyuhyun saat itu terlihat indah dengan kemeja putih dan rambut yang berantakan khas orang baru bangun tidur. Siwon merasa ia benar-benar sudah gila.

"Kau membuatku gila." Lanjut Siwon yang tanpa sadar kini telah memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di leher putih Kyuhyun.

"Hyung~~~" Kyuhyun memaki dirinya sendiri mendengar suaranya yang tertahan. Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya memberikan Siwon akses lebih jauh. Ia bahkan menurut saat Siwon membalikan tubuhnya sehingga kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Tatap aku." Pinta Siwon membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun kini memerah karena di tatap begitu lembut oleh Siwon yang masih betah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun mempersempit jarak keduanya.

Siwon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mereka kini bersentuhan. Jantung Kyuhyun seperti akan meledak karena telalu cepat berdetak. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di dada Siwon berharap ia bisa mendorong tubuh pria itu jika hal itu sampai benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak saat nafas hangat Siwon menerpa wajahnya. Membangunkan syaraf-syaraf yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun ketahui mereka ada.

"Namun jika ini sebuah kesalahan, aku minta maaf. Karena aku suka dengan kesalahan yang aku lakukan." Dan dengan perlahan Siwon menempelkan kedua bibirnya di bibir merah Kyuhyun yang bebrapa kali menjadi fantasinya. Namun kali ini nyata. Bibir itu begitu lembut sama seperti apa yang selama ini ia bayangkan.

Selama beberapa detik Siwon hanya menempelkan bibirnya. Ia menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun apakah pria itu akan mendorongnya menjauh atau tidak. Namun itu sama sekali tidak terjadi. Pria itu kini sedang memejamkan matanya. Seolah mendapat izin dengan perlahan Siwon menggerakkan bibirnya. Mengecup dan melumat bibir bawah dan atas Kyuhyun bergantian dengan penuh kelembutan. Menyalurkan semua rasa yang ia miliki untuk Kyuhyun. Siwon mengerang tertahan merasakan manisnya bibir Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja dengan perlakukannya.

Kyuhyun terbuai tanpa sadar ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon dan dengan perlahan membalas ciuman pria yang kini tersenyum kecil. Saat ini pria itu masih menahan dirinya. Bagaimanapun Siwon yakin hal ini adalah yang pertama bagi mereka berdua. Dalam artian bahwa mereka berdua adalah seorang laki-laki.

Ciuman ini begitu manis untuk Kyuhyun. Sensasinya melebur mejadi satu dengan aliran darahnya yang mengalir deras bak air terjun yang menghujam langsung ke dasar hatinya paling dalam. Meresapi semua rasa yang Siwon sampaikan kepadanya. Tanpa sengaja ia mengigit pelan bibir bawah Siwon membuat pria itu mengerang.

Dengan bertahap Siwon merubah ciuman lembut mereka menjadi sebuah ciuman panas. Menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam hangatnya mulut Kyuhyun. Mengabsen deretan gigi putih Kyuhyun yang kini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membelitkan lidahnya pada lidah Kyuhyun.

Siwon menyadari dominasinya dan betapa tidak berpengalamannya seorang Cho Kyuhyun dalam hal berciuman. Namun hal itu justru menyelipkan perasaan senang untuk Siwon. Dan saat ia merasa oksigen sangat penting untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka, Siwon melepaskan ciumannya.

Dengan nafas yang saling memburu mereka berdua kembali bertatapan. Siwon tersenyum melihat bibir Kyuhyun yang kini membengkak dan merah. Begitu juga dengan wajah pria itu. "Kau benar-benar indah baby."

Wajah Kyuhyun memanas mendengar Siwon memanggilanya penuh sayang dengan suara yang benar-benar lembut. Membuat sesuatu kembali berdesir dalam hatinya. Tak sanggup menahan malu Kyuhyun mengubur wajahnya dalam dada bidang Siwon yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Maafkan aku nunna.

.

.

.

.

PENGUMUMAN:

Curcol sedikit, lama tak berkunjung aku di kejutkan dengan hilangnya COL dr daftar my story... sepertinya aku kena pembasmian...

So,,,, Karena CoL aku kena fooging tim ffn, maka mulai past 5 kedepannya aku hanya akan publish di wp... jika ada yang masih berniat baca silahkan kunjungin wonkyucorp1013 ... ^^

take 5 sudah di publish...

Last but not least

See u next time and keep spreading wonkyu love !

Annyeong... ^^


End file.
